


You're my brother and I love you

by Northerlywind



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Brothers, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Gen, Post 19, Pre 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northerlywind/pseuds/Northerlywind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barney can't sleep. Clint can't sleep alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my brother and I love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andibeth82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andibeth82/gifts).



Barney’s hand clamps over the edge of his pillow, his fingernails making little divots in his palm. Everything aches. He doesn’t know how it's possible that everything aches when he can’t feel a damn thing in half of it. Sweat is plastering his hair over his forehead. He’s done bad things, so he accepts that this is just one of many steps of karmic retribution. Still, a growl of frustration bubbles out of his lips, quivering in the air, breaking the silence.

Then: _Creak_. A sliver of light darts into the room.

Barney tenses up, immediately taking inventory of all the items in arm’s reach that can be made into weapons. Lamp. Glass of water. Headboard?? If he can wrench it out-

But before he can grab any of these, his eyes adjust. _Clint._

Clint, who’s standing in worn pyjama pants and bare feet and whose bandages really need changing. Clint, whose long shadow cuts across the foot of the bed where Barney’s wheelchair glitters. Clint, who goes to scratch his head before his fingers abruptly stop a few centimetres from his wrappings.

Barney opens his mouth, closes it, quirks his lips slightly. He lurches onto his elbows with some effort. After some straining, his fingers catch the edge of the covers. The air chills for a moment as he flips over the blanket with a _whoomph_. He looks up at Clint expectantly.

With only a split second of hesitation, Clint shuffles forward, clambering onto the bed. He pulls the covers over himself and nestles his head into the pillow, his back to Barney. Barney’s chest briefly twinges from the awkwardly stretched position he's put himself in. He ignores it. Clint shifts, hisses with pain, then turns his head so his bandages don’t touch the pillow. In a move so natural he doesn’t know how he forgot about it, Barney pushes himself straighter and uses his free hand to gently tuck the blanket around Clint’s body. Clint hums in contentment, possibly without even realising it. With a huff, Barney lets himself drop back onto the bed, lips curved into a touch of a smile. His hand makes gentle, rhythmic circles on his brother’s cool arm.

Eventually, without - he suspects - either of them realising it, both Barton brothers drift off into an easy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by http://isjustprogress.tumblr.com/


End file.
